The Sister
by SuperWhoMiz
Summary: Janie is Mikey's twin sister, and has a crush on Mouth. Read to find out what happens! Terrible summary I know. Mouth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't even know why I'm writing this. This is just a plot bunny that popped into my head. I normally hate 1st person POV, but I just had to do it for this story. Hopefully it's not too bad. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Janie.**

* * *

My name's Janie Grace Elizabeth Walsh. It was the day before we were supposed to move, and I was dreading it. I have a twin named Mikey, who is five minutes older, and we are both 13 years old. We also have one older brother named Brandon who likes to be called Brand, and he is 16 years old.

I was in my room, getting ready for the day. I put on my purple short sleeve shirt, with my jean dungarees, and my black Chuck Taylors. I brushed my hair (which is a pain because it's so damn long), and I put in to two pigtail braids.

I heard Mikey ,and are oldest brother Brand talking in their room. I opened my bedroom door, and listened to them. "You mean delude yourself." Brand said, as I walked in.

"That's what I said." Mikey said, as I walked in.

I saw Brand lifting weights, and Mikey sitting on the bead. "Jesus Janie. What did I say about coming into my room without knocking? I could've been changing!" Brand said.

"The door was open dumbass. And I'm not so big on this idea of moving, as much as you are." I said as I stood with my arms crossed.

"There's someone there." Brand said, as he looked out the window. "Oh it's just Mouth." He said, as we headed downstairs.

We were at the door, and he came in. "Hey Mikey." He said in a bunch of different accents.

Since I was the shortest out of all of them, Mouth thought it would be funny to put his arm on my shoulder, as if I were an arm rest.

"Hi Mouth." I said, annoyed with him. He thinks it's funny to make fun of me because I'm barely over 5 feet tall.

"Jerk alert." Mouth said, as I pushed his arm off me.

"Hey guys! I just saw the most amazing thing! Let me in!" Chunk said, outside of our house.

"Not till you do the truffle shuffle." Mouth said.

Chunk sighed, as he lifted up his shirt, and started to shake. We all laughed. "C'mon, just let him in." Mikey said.

"Kill joy." I muttered, as we opened the door.

"You guys, I just saw the most amazing thing!" Chunk said.

"More amazing than the time Michael Jackson came to your house?" Mouth said, knowing that most of what Chunk said was bullshit.

"And more amazing than when you saved all of those old people from the old people home?" Brand asked.

"Yes! And Michael Jackson never came to my house to use the bathroom. It was his sister." He correct.

I sighed, sat on the couch, and put my feet on the table. I saw Brand glare at me, but I ignored him. I crossed my arms, and watched what was going on.

Data used a zip line to come into our house. I realized that he was going to hit the screen door, and I ran towards it. It was too late, and he crashed into, and then onto me, and then I fell onto Mikey, who fell into Mouth, and who fell onto Chunk, who knocked down my Mom's favorite statue.

We all got up, and I saw that Chunk didn't brake it. "See guys! I didn't brake it this time!" He said, as he held it up.

I already knew what was going to happen, and it accidently slipped out of his hand. It didn't brake, but the penis fell off. "Oh god!" Me and Mikey both screamed.

"That's our mom's favorite part!" Brand said, as Chunk got the penis.

"Hey, Mikey you and Janie wouldn't be here if that wasn't!" Mouth said, with a grin on his face.

"Shut up mouth." Mikey and Brand said in unison, as I smacked him across the face.

Our Mom came home with a Latina lady. "Hey Ma." Brand said, hanging upside down.

"Hey Mom." Me and Mikey both said.

"Hi Brandon, Mikey, and Janie." Mom said.

"It's Brand Ma." Brand said, correcting her.

"This is Rosalita. She's going to be helping us pack until my arm's better." Mom told us. "Now, she doesn't speak a word of English. I'm under the impression that some of you are taking Spanish." She said.

Mouth instantly perked up. "I speak fluent Spanish!" He said.

Mom told him what to say, and Mouth said something in Spanish, that obviously wasn't what my mom told him to say. He had a devious look on his face, and Rosalita looked horrified. "What did you say to her?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing." Mouth answered.

"Okay. I'm going to the supermarket with Rosalita. I don't want Janie or Mikey going outside. I don't want their asthma getting worse or anything." She said, as me and Mikey looked at each other, and rolled our eyes.

"Why don't you just put them in a bubble." Brand said.

"If you let them out, you'll be in the deepest, um sh-." Mom said, but than stopped.

"Shit Ma." Brand said.

"You know what I mean. That's what you'll be in if you let them outside. Dotta...Data use the back door next time. And no more potato chips! Don't forget. I'll be back in one hour." Mom said, as she left with Rosalita.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending sucks, but the other chapters will be better. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This isn't going to be exactly like the movie. I'm going to make some changes here and there, but it'll stay pretty true to the story.**

* * *

"So what are we gonna do? It's are last week as Goonies." Mouth said, as we went to sit back on the couch.

"Nothing. It's over. We're moving tomorrow, and there's nothing we can do." Mikey said. He's been really getting on my nerves since we found out we were moving.

"Don't be a stinker." I said to my twin.

"Hey Mikey. What does your Dad have up in the attick?" Chunk asked.

Since our dad's a curator, we have a bunch of old junk in there. "I don't know. A bunch of stuff from the museum. I just with we could stay here." Mikey said, who'd been sulking all day.

"Yeah, like that will happen. Dad will have to get like four hundred paychecks for us to be able to stay here." Brand said.

I glared at him. He'd obviously been taking the move better than all of us. I guess it's because he's older. "I'm glad to see you're taking this move better than us." I said, as I crossed my arms, and crossed my legs on the table again.

"Hey get your feet off there Janie! And for your information I'm not to big on this either. I'm just not letting it show like Mikey over here." He said, as I took my feet off it.

"Mikey, I bet your dad has some stuff in the attic! Stuff that could make us rich!" Chunk said.

I saw Mikey rolled his eyes, and finally spoke. "Just because my Dad's a curiator-" He said.

"Curator." Brand corrected him.

"That's what I said. Just because he's that, doesn't mean we have stuff in the attic." Mikey said.

"We could at least try." I said.

"Fine. We can go." Mikey said, as we all headed up to the attic.

We were in the attic, and everyone was messing around with everything. "This is great Mikey! All we have in our attic is Hanukah decorations." Chunk said.

"Let's go. We saw everything." I heard Mikey said. "C'mon guys, my hay fever's acting up, and you always break everything." Mikey complained, as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh quit complaining Mikey. We just want to see what's up here." I told my twin who was being extremely annoying right now.

"Fine." He said.

"Hey Janie, come over here." I heard Mouth say, as I blushed slightly. "Seriously, come over here, and give me a nice kiss!" Mouth said, as I saw his tongue was sticking out of the painting.

"Shut up Mouth, you're ruining the painting. And stop flirting with my sister." Mikey said, as I looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Mikey, Mikey! What is this stuff?" I heard Chunk ask.

"It doesn't say. It's a retro-retra..." Mikey said.

"Retrospective." I heard Brand correct, while walking over to us.

"That's what I said. You're always contradicting me. I knew I was right. It's about the history of Astoria. It's a bunch of rejects." Mikey said.

"Hey kinda like us." Chunk said.

"Hey, I'm no reject!" I protested.

Yeah it's true that the guys are the only people I talk to, but I'm not a reject. "Really?" Mouth asked, obviously wanting to argue.

"Yeah. I am not a reject." I said, defending myself.

"Oh c'mon Janie. Who else talks to you besides us?" Mouth asked, as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Shut up Mouth!" Brand said.

"Seriously guys let's get out of here." Mikey said.

"Hey guys, I found a map!" Chunk said, as we hurried over towards him.

I didn't know what to expect with the map. I had no idea what it would lead us to, or what we would find with it. "Crap it's in Spanish." I said, because I know no Spanish whatsoever.

"Here I'll just translate it. It says, Ye intruders beware. Crushing death and grief. Soaked with blood. Of the trespassing their." Mouth said.

"You guys, this is old shit. Everyone and their grandpa went looking for One-Eyed Willie." Brand said.

Brand told us the story, and we were all convinced that we could find the treasure, and save the goon docks. We were all talking with each other, when we heard thunder. It seemed a lot louder in here, and I jumped, and grabbed onto Mouth's arm.

I realized what I was doing, and I jumped off him. "C'mon guys. Let's go look for this!" Mouth said, as we all went downstairs to get our bikes.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's suckish, but let me know what you think! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the followers/favorites/reviews! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

We were just about to get on our bikes, when we saw two men came to our front door.

"Senior jerk alert." Mouth said,

Me, Mikey, and Brand all knew who they were, and went to get in front to talk to them. The two men both had smug looks on their faces, and me, Mikey, and Brand all rolled our eyes. "Hello I'm Mr. Perkins. Troy's father." One of the men said.

"We know." I said, crossing my arms, and obviously looking annoyed. Brand basically gave me a look that said 'shut up now'.

"Our father's not home." Brand said, while crossing his arms.

"Okay then what about your Mom?" He asked.

Brand raised his eyebrows, and finally answered. "No. She's out at the supermarket buying us all Pampers right now." He said.

"Could you give these to your parents then when they get home?" Mr. Perkins asked in a voice that sounded like he thought we were babies.

"Thank you." Brand said, as he took the papers.

The men both had an evil smile on their face, and walked away. Brand went to put the papers on a table, and the rest of us talked. "I hate them." Mikey said.

"Me too." I said.

The rest of the guys went inside, leaving me and Mikey sulking, and almost in tears. We guessed one of the guys told Brand that we were still outside, and he came out.

"Guys." Brand said, as we hugged each other.

We all cried a little at the thought of losing our house. "What are we gonna do?" I asked, while holding back the tears.

"C'mon let's go back inside before you two catch a real cold." He said, as he put his arms around me and Mikey, and walked into the house.

When we got inside, everyone was talking about how depressed they are. Especially Chunk. "Now that this has happened, we really need to look for the treasure." Mouth said.

I couldn't believe it, but for the first time all day, Mouth said something that didn't make me want to slap him. "Yeah." I said, agreeing with him. I felt my face going red, and I hope nobody noticed.

We went downstairs, and Brand didn't want to go, so he sat down. Mouth had the idea to tie him up, and I saw he got pissed. "

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mouth pop the tires of Brand's new bike. "What are you doing? It took Brand 374 lawn mowing jobs to get that! It's his most favorite thing" Mikey said.

"And now it's gonna be his most flattest thing!" Mouth said, with an evil grin on his face.

Brand came out, and had a shocked look on his face. He yelled at Mouth, and I got on my bike. "Uh-uh." Brand said, walking over to me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Get off." Brand said.

"Why? Can't you just use Mikey's bike?" I asked.

"He already left. Go ride on another bike. Maybe with Mouth." He said, as I got up, and he got onto my bike.

I sighed, and got on the handle bars. I had to hold on very tight, because I almost fell off. When we came to a stop I got off the bike. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sign that said "Vote for Perkins!" And that made me pissed.

I went on impulse, and kicked the sign down. "What the hell was that?" Mouth asked.

"It's not private property. And it's not vandalism." I said, as we walked over to the others.

Mikey and Chunk said, we have to go 100 paces, and we walked. When we arrived, we heard something that sounded of a gun shot. We all huddled together. "What was that?" Chunk asked, scared like the rest of us.

"It was a gun shot idiot." Brand said.

We noticed two guys standing in an alley. "Do you think those are drug dealers?" Chunk asked.

"No way. Drug dealers wouldn't be seen in those polyester outfits." Data said.

"C'mon. Let's go see what's going on!" Mikey said. I noticed that he'd been in a better mood since we all got ourselves into this.

"Yeah!" We all said as we started walking.

"Janie, you go back home!" Brand said.

I knew that he was looking out for me, but I could take care of myself. "Why? Mikey gets to go!" I protested.

"You could get hurt! And plus Mom wouldn't like it!" Brand argued.

I hated it when he acted all protective. "I don't care! If Mikey gets to go than I go!" I said.

"Fine whatever." Brand said, as we walked to where the dealers went.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't how I wanted the chapter to end up, and the ending sucks, but this is it! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

We all went towards the restaurant, and walked up to it. Chunk went to what seemed like a cooler, and opened it. "Shit." He said, as he realized that it was empty.

We walked by the window, and crouched under it. We looked in, and saw either what could be a man or a women talking to two men. "What do you think's going on?" Chunk asked.

"We should go look." Mikey said, as we agreed.

"C'mon guys." Mouth said, as we walked in.

"What do you want?" The she/man said, as we all huddled together.

"Water." Data said. "Lots of water." He said, while we all agreed.

"Water?" She/he asked.

"Yeah." All of us said.

Of course Mouth couldn't keep his mouth shut. "I want Veal Scallopine." As we all mimed zipping our mouths shut to hopefully get him to shut up.

"Shut up!" I hissed, because I had no idea what these people were going to going to do to us.

The she/he grabbed Mouth, and put him in a headlock, and held out his tongue. "We only serve tongue here." The she/he said, as she/he pulled out a knife.

We all gasped, and held our breaths. "You like your tongue, don't you?" She/he asked.

"Yes." He said, while we were scared now.

"Then you better shut up so I can get your water!" She/he said, she threw Mouth forward, and he sat back down.

While she walked away, Chunk came running in. "You guys!" He said, running towards us all out of breath.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Bullet holes. The size of um Matzah balls!" He said.

Most of us didn't believe him because literally all he said was bullshit. "Seriously guys! These people are bad news."

"Here's your water." The she/he said, as she/he set down what obviously wasn't water.

"That's not water." Mouth said.

"It's wet. It's water." We finally figured out was a she said.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Mikey said, as some of us got annoyed.

"You sure you can't hold it?" She asked.

"Yes." He said.

I couldn't wait to get out of here, but Mikey had to keep us here longer. "Downstairs, first door on the right." She said, as Mikey left.

* * *

**A/N: Since I'm starting school soon, I might not update this as much. What did you think? Review!**


	5. Author's Note Not a Chapter

**I am so sorry, but this isn't a chapter. Since I started school, and I'm not gonna have lots of time to work on this. I'll update this whenever I can, and hopefully that would be frequently. I also have to rewatch the movie so I can tell how this is going to end up. I'll update this hopefully once a week depending on how busy I am. -SuperWhoMiz**


	6. Chapter 6

We were still waiting for Mikey, and then Brand spoke. "How long does it take him to go?" He said, wanting to get out of here, just like the rest of us.

"I think Chunk should get the police." Mouth said, which we all agreed with.

"Ok I'll go." Chunk said, as he ran out the door.

"I'm getting Mikey so we can get out of here." Brand said, as he went.

"So are we really going to do this?" Data asked.

"Yes! We have to! It's the only way we can save this place!" Mouth said.

"He's right." I said, actually agreeing with him.

"You're just saying because you like him." Dada said, as I felt my cheeks go red.

"I do not have a crush on Mouth!" I said, hoping that it wasn't too obvious.

"C'mon Janie. You know you like me." Mouth said, while he raised his eyebrows.

Brand came back, carrying Mikey over his shoulder. The lady came back, and we all tensed up. "Get out!" She yelled, as we all got up quickly.

We all ran out the door, and saw Andie and Stef. We all knew that Brand liked Andie, and that Andie liked Brand. They looked like they'd just seen a ghost. "Oh god! It just popped out at us! It was so terrifying!" Andie said,as she got closer to Brand.

"Let's keep going." Brand said. "You guys sure you'll be ok?" He asked them.

"We'll be fine if you're here with me." She said, as she hugged Brand.

When she said that, I rolled my eyes, and wanted to gag. Stef was complaining about something, and Data spoke. "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"We have to keep going!" Mikey said.

We went inside a cave, and we were starting to loose faith in this. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Stef asked, who we all noticed, complained a lot.

"Yes! I'm following the map!" He said, as we came across what seemed to be the well.

Andie seemed like she was going crazy, and Brand was talking to her. "Oh my god." Mouth said, as we all walked towards the coins that were there.

"We're rich!" Mikey screamed, as we collected as many coins as we could.

"Um, I don't think you guys should be taking those." Stef said, as I rolled my eyes. I swear if she complains one more time, I'll kill somebody.

"Why not?" Mouth asked. I was actually on his side of the argument.

"Because those are other people's wishes! You can't just take them!" She said.

I heard a voice and looked up. I didn't know who it was, because I wouldn't think that anybody would look down the well. I saw who it was and was shocked. It was Troy.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Well look who it is!" Troy said, as we all looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Brand asked.

"Just walking by." He said, while smirking.

"Troy! Can you take us up please?" Andie practically begged.

"Now why should I do that? You're with the bitch who kicked down my dad's sign!" He said, referring to me, as the others got angry.

"Who did you just call a bitch?" Brand asked.

"Your sister." He said, pointing to me.

"If you weren't up there, I'd punch you in the face just for saying that." He said, as he came over to me.

"Aw isn't that sweet." He said sarcastically.

"C'mon guys lets go." Mikey said, as we left.

"You okay?" Brand asked me.

"I'm fine! It's no big deal." I said, as we kept going.

Andie kept going crazy and rambling, as Stef continued to complain. Stef said that she dropped something, and then something worse happened. "Whoops." Mouth said.

"Oh god." Stef said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry. They're broken." Mouth said, as he picked them up and handed them to her.

"I don't see what's the use of having them now because they're broken." She said, as she put them in her pocket.

We came across a room with a skeleton. It looked liked it had a keyboard on it. The only problem was that none of us knew how to play the piano. "Wait! Andie you know how to play the piano!" Stef said, who for once wasn't complaining.

"That was when I was like 8!" Andie said, who was panicked.

She sat down, and we all were nervous. Mikey gave her the map which had the notes she needed to play. "What happens if you miss a note?" I asked, scared at what might happen.

"I don't want to find out." Mouth said.

"Shut up guys! I can't remember what some of the notes are!" Andie said.

She played a wrong note, and some of the ground fell beneath us. We all screamed, and huddled closer together. Andie played another note, which was right, and some of the skeleton broke off.

"Great! Just keep going!" Brand said, as Andie hit a wrong note, and he almost fell.

We all screamed, and got Brand. "Hurry up guys! The Fratellis are coming!" Data said.

Andie played a wrong note, and I screamed, and fell. "Janie!" Mouth, Mikey, and Brand all said as they grabbed my hand before I got farther. They pulled me up, and I held on to Mouth's arm.

"C'mon Andie!" Brand said.

He put his arm around me, making sure that I wouldn't go anywhere. Andie played another right note, and the skeleton completely disappeared.

We all fell down what seemed to be some sort of slide. I screamed, as I kept on tumbling down it. I could tell that the others were near because they were screaming too. I fell out of it, and we all landed in the water. "Holy shit." Mouth said.

There was a gigantic ship, and our mouths fell open. "Maybe it has the rich stuff!" Data said hopefully.

"We have to look!" Mikey said hopefully, as we all swam over to it.

When we climbed on the ship, we were all amazed at what we found. I saw a bunch of jewels, and I picked up as many as I could. I put a bunch in my pockets, and I helped the other get some were all too caught up in what we found that we didn't even notice who caught up to us.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

We were all too busy gathering up all the rich stuff, that we didn't notice that the Fratelli's were right behind us. I backed up, and bumped into someone. When I realized who it was, I screamed, and she grabbed me by both of my braids.

"Let her go!" I heard one of my brothers say.

"Let me go you old hag!" I said, and immediately realized that it was a mistake.

I felt her pull me towards the plank. I begged her to let me go, but she kept on pulling me. "Bet you can't swim with your arms tied." She said, as she pushed me on the plank.

"No! No please!" I said, as I stumbled forward.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Mouth say.

I couldn't see where I was going because I was walking backwards. She put the knife to my chest, and pushed me off the plank. I screamed, and I heard everyone call my name.

I didn't realize what was happening, until I felt someone pull me up. It was Mouth. He grabbed on to me, and pulled me under something. "Thanks." I said.

I didn't know what to do, but all of a sudden he kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to do that for a while." He admitted.

We were about to kiss again, when the others jumped off the boat, and we heard Chunk coming. He had One-Eyed Willie with him, and he pushed The Fratellies off the boat.

I swam towards my brothers, and we hugged each other. "What are we gonna do now?" Mikey asked.

"We have to get out of here." Brand said.

"No shit Sherlock." I said, hoping there was someway out.

"Wait guys! There's an opening over there!" Chunk said, hopefully.

"How are we gonna get that rock out of the way?" Stef asked, complaining once again.

"One-Eyed Willie can move the rock!" Mikey said.

One-Eyed Willie went over and moved the rock out of the way. We all swam over, and climbed out. All of us walked out, and we ended up on the beach.

We were lucky that we still had the rich stuff with us, and didn't loose any of it. When we walked a little farther, we saw all of our parents. We weren't really all that surprised to see them, since we'd been gone for probably more than 3 hours.

Me, Mikey, and Brand ran to our parents. "Mom! Dad!" All three of us said, as we hugged each other.

I saw that the others went to meet with their parents also. "Where were you guys?" Mom asked us.

"On an adventure." Mikey answered.

"Well why don't we just go home now." Dad said.

"Wait! What about the rich stuff?" Data asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said, taking out a bunch of jewels.

"Where did you get all of those?" Mom asked.

"One-Eyed-Willie's ship!" Chunk said.

We all got together, and Troy's father came over. "So what does this mean?" He asked, still in his smug smile.

"Do we get to keep the house?" Mikey asked.

"I think it does." Dad said, as Troy's father handed him the papers.

I realized that they weren't the right ones, and I had to say something. "Don't sign! Don't sign it!" I screamed.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Those are the wrong papers!" I said, realizing that if he'd sign it, we'd all loose our houses.

Dad ripped up the papers, and we all cheered. We realized that the ship was leaving, so we went to go see it. When it was gone, all of us Goonies huddled together.

"So what are we gonna do about One-Eyed Willie?" Mikey asked.

"He could stay at my house!" Chunk said enthusiastically.

"I think that's a good idea." I said.

We all talked with each other. Andie and Brand seemed like they were getting along, and Mouth came over to me. "So do you wanna finish what we were doing before Chunk came?" He asked, referring to when we were in the cave.

"Of course." I said, as we kissed each other.

The others looked at us funny, and we realized that everyone was watching us. We both blushed, and Brand came over. "Alright, stop kissing my sister." He said, as we glared at him for ruining the moment.

"Can we go home now?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah. We can go home." Dad said, as we left.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending sucks. This the last chapter, and I might do a sequel. **


End file.
